


When Harry visited Louis

by harry_tpwk



Series: Harry&Louis [6]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Arousal, Dating, Dirty Talk, Flower Crowns, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Long haired Harry, Love, M/M, Second Date, Sex, Sexual Attraction, Snogging, fantasising, gay dating, larry - Freeform, relationships, sexual arousal, sexual energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_tpwk/pseuds/harry_tpwk
Summary: Harry visits Louis in London.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson
Series: Harry&Louis [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	When Harry visited Louis

When Harry visited Louis, he couldn’t sit still. He was on the train, in a half empty car, his airpods in and playing his favourite Fleetwood Mac album. He was trying to keep himself distracted and bopping his head to the music, but his thoughts kept travelling back to the man who had stolen his heart and done it fast. He felt the colour rise to his cheeks when he remembered the last weekend.

*****

“Eew! It reeks in here!”

Harry’s eyes went wide and he hid his hand behind his back. Yep, the room definitely smelled like sex and there was no denying it. He was just hoping Niall hadn’t seen the come.

Louis scrambled to hide himself, throwing an extra pillow over his crotch, his face red. The guy standing in the doorway was Harry’s roommate, he was assuming. He was mortified. Here he was, an adult, in a university dorm, caught in a very compromising position. He was never going to live this down.

“Right, uh,” the blond stammered, turning around and leaving the room. “I’ll be outside.” He closed the door behind him.

Louis glanced over at Harry in panic. Harry felt so bad. “I’m so sorry, Lou. Come on we can clean up in the bathroom.”

Louis got up and tucked himself back in, taking a deep breath. “Too bad I couldn’t get you off before we got interrupted,” he teased, heading to the bathroom.

Harry almost kicked him in the shin. “That’s so rude.” He washed his hand until it was clean. “You can do something for me in your bed.”

Louis only winked, and Harry would have definitely got his hard on back if his roommate wasn’t waiting outside. He hoped Louis wasn’t feeling too embarrassed about this, since Niall was actually a really chill guy and nothing much ever bothered him. It was why they were good roommates, since Harry freaked out and overthought about basically everything.

They both stepped out together and Niall and Louis even shook hands when Harry introduced them. Niall did not bring up what he had just seen, but he definitely shot Harry a look. He had never brought any of his conquests to his dorm before, but that made sense since they were all students there themselves.

“He was a pretty nice lad,” Louis said as Harry walked him down to his car.

Harry chuckled shortly. “He’s going to bombard me with questions the moment I get back upstairs.”

“As he should,” Louis nodded as they came to his car, turning to face the taller lad, leaning against the car. “It was really great, though. Honestly.”

Harry was looming over him already, crowding into his personal space. He couldn’t stay away from Louis. “I’m really glad.” He leaned down and kissed Louis’s soft lips. He had bitten them and sucked on them a few times, but he kept this kiss chaste and simple. It wasn’t all just about sex, not to him.

Louis didn’t even realise he was on his tiptoes, pulling back and taking a moment to calm down. “You, Harry Styles, always surprise me,” he breathed.

“It’s my specialty.”

*****

It hadn’t exactly been easy to see Louis drive away from him, heading back to London, but Harry had not let himself get emotional about it. He had decided right then and there that he was going down there on Saturday no matter what. Nothing could stop him. He had shot off a text saying he already missed him and headed upstairs. Niall had been waiting on his bed, legs hanging off.

“So, is he the same guy you went out with on Friday?” Niall had asked, a grin on his face.

Harry had closed the door and flopped down onto his bed, thinking of the way he’d just had Louis in there. Oh god he was starting to get obsessed. “Yeah, we met like a week ago. His sister studies here.”

Niall had given a nod, still grinning. “You really like him, don’t you?”

Harry had groaned out loud, begging his face to not turn red and give it away. “Yes, okay? He’s amazing. I’m just worried of falling too far, too fast.”

“Hey, when it’s the right person, who cares?” Niall had shrugged.

That made Harry think as he looked out the window. The train was slowing, pulling into Euston. He’d made this journey plenty of times before with his sister, his mother and even some friends, but he’d never been this excited. He was going to see Louis after a whole six days of waiting.

Louis was waiting at his place, scurrying around to make it perfect. He had never put much thought into the furniture and decoration he had in his flat, but he wanted Harry to like it, so he’d been cleaning. His job wasn’t too demanding, but he was usually lazy after work, so he had a lot to do. It was nearing ten o’clock and Louis knew Harry would be getting off the train any minute now.

Harry. Just the thought of that boy made Louis’s heart flutter. He was amazingly beautiful and gorgeous, with his six foot tall lanky frame, all those tattoos and his jawline. Oh god, his jawline. Louis just wanted to nibble on it and leave marks for everyone to see. He’d never been the possessive type, but he was starting to change.

There was something about Harry, though, that was more than how gorgeous he looked. It was how gorgeous he was. Always smiling, his green eyes oh so sincere, his raspy drawl. His voice was deep and slow, and he always talked like he was so sure of himself and totally unhurried. It made Louis feel calmer for some reason.

Louis had offered to go pick him up at the train station but Harry had politely declined, saying he had something to do in London before he showed up and would be there at eleven. Louis had no idea what he was planning, but he was fine with whatever it was. It gave him a little more time to get dressed and really put some thought and effort in his appearance. He had foregone shaving for the past two days, so he had some stubble going, fairly kempt and he thought Harry might like it.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard the buzzer go off, almost running to the intercom. He could see Harry standing there, and although the image was grainy, he could see him wearing another flower crown. It was lilac coloured flowers this time, and his hair was down in perfect ringlets. “Come on up!” he said, buzzing him in and taking a deep breath before going to open the door.

Harry was standing right outside the door, grinning and showing off his dimples and pearly whites. He was holding something in his hand, a small box, and a bag slung on his shoulder made of brown leather. “Hi,” he said, leaning in and pecking Louis’s lips.

Louis smiled against his mouth, looking up at him as he pulled away. “Come in.”

Harry followed him inside, and Louis closed the door. Harry was looking at Louis, eyes soft. It made Louis feel all gooey inside. He hadn’t seen that kind of look in anyone’s eyes for him, ever. Not even his first girlfriend.

“Were you looking at my arse?” Louis asked him, grinning.

“It’s a nice arse. I want to do a lot of things to it. So many things,” Harry said shamelessly, smirking when he saw Louis blush. “I got you a little something.” He held out the box, watching Louis’s face light up at the unexpected gift.

“Wow, Harry, you didn’t have to.” He accepted the box and opened the lid, his nose assaulted by the smell of vanilla.

“It’s a candle for relaxation and meditation. I use it when things get overwhelming and I need to wind down,” Harry explained. “It’s from this handmade candle store I know.”

Louis chuckled. “I should’ve known you’re the type of guy who knows handmade candle stores. I love it so much.”

Harry could see Louis’s deep blue eyes twinkling, his own stomach jumping and flipping in excitement over something so simple. “I had to get you something since I forgot on Friday.”

Louis didn’t say anything, pulling Harry in by his sweatshirt and kissing him. This kiss was passionate, yet not rough. He wanted to taste Harry, not devour him right away. He wanted to enjoy him slowly and gently, and then he would devour him later. He hadn’t planned on going all the way this weekend but he knew they probably would. They couldn’t get enough of each other.

Harry pulled back only when he couldn’t breathe anymore, panting hard. “Holy shit, Louis. You are so hot,” he groaned, his green eyes a little blown out. Louis could see the desire in them, desire for him. Louis had been desired before, but this was different. Special. Raw.

“You’re hot, have you seen yourself?” Louis rambled. “You’re wearing that goddamn flower crown and I’m ready to just push you into my bed already and tug on those perfect curls and make you cry from how good I can make you feel.”

Harry swallowed hard at that, and Louis only watched his Adam’s apple bob, imagining sucking on it and leaving a love bite right there in the centre of his neck. “Louis,” Harry whined, his words going straight to his cock.

Louis took a deep breath and took a step back. “Sorry, I got a little carried away. I find it very hard to control myself around you. I just want you, all the goddamn time.”

Harry still looked just as frustrated. He was hard and wanting. “I want you all the time, too. I am literally asking you to do everything you just said.”

Louis almost broke right then and there, but steeled himself. He had to lead in this relationship. As the older one, he had to be responsible. He was not going to screw this up. “We need to ease into this. Let’s go slow. We’re already going so fast, and as much as I love it, we have only been on one date.”

Harry’s face fell a little at that, but he nodded. He understood where Louis was coming from. “You’re right,” he said, his face suddenly lighting up. “Let’s make that two dates. You took me out last time, now it’s my turn.”

Louis smiled at that, nodding. “That sounds great, but what about that?” he smirked. He had definitely noticed Harry’s arousal, prominent in his blue skinny jeans that clung to him like a second skin. Louis’s thoughts were almost getting carried away again. It was just too easy to start thinking dirty.

Harry blushed, fiddling with his flower crown. “Well I uh, whoops?”  
“Let me help you, and then we’ll head out,” Louis smirked, pushing him down on the leather sofa, Harry completely under his mercy.

Harry groaned softly, looking up at Louis who was practically on top of him. “You are going to be the death of me.”


End file.
